geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Figures
Figures is a 1.9 Medium Demon created by Glittershroom. It is an easy remake of Nine Circles that features a pink theme, but leans to a darker hue, unlike Fractured Circles, which is much brighter. Unlike the majority of Nine Circles levels, it starts off with a ship sequence, a trait only shared with SuperNova by Motu. It is generally regarded as an Easy Demon but can become really annoying if the player doesn't have enough mashing ability. Gameplay *'0-21%: '''The level starts with a simple (but hard) ship sequence. The player must avoid the spikes and go through the gravity portals to get to the next section. Next, the player enters a hard annoying ball segment where the player must hit various jump orbs and use various gravity portals to get to the next section. *'22-30%: 'Afterwards, the player enters a simple half speed cube section that contains a lot of fake ways and blocks. Here, the player must be careful to not die in this part and get into the wave segment. *'31-54%: 'The player gets into a double speed wave with some fake ways and tight spaces, and after that, it turns into a triple-speed mini-wave. Here the things get harder, with tight spaces and annoying fake paths, the player must go carefully in this annoying mini wave segment. *'55-71%: 'Now the player enters a dual wave segment. It is very simple to get past here, just click at the correct time. Now it gets normal, it is fairly easy, but after that, there is a little spam near the end of the section. *'72-87%: 'Back to mini-wave, with a lot of saws and fake ways like ever. There are also several annoying timings and gravity portals, making it even harder than the first wave section. *'88-100%: '''The player now transitions into a double speed ship, with a lot of spikes and gravity portals, the player must fly with care. Minus the fake pathway through the gravity portal, the remainder of this section is deemed easy. After that, the player gets into a two-block open straight fly, a gravity portal, another two-block fly and the level is completed. Errors * In 91% and 92%, the player can go under as Riot did. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 7,056 objects. * The level is considered very easy by many skilled players, but the first ship can easily throw off a less experienced player. So the level is considered an easy/medium demon. * The level's song has actually been used three times in rated Nine Circles levels. The other levels are Silhouette by Havok (wood green circles, a lot harder, and uses the second drop) and Figurative by Lpianoman (purple like Fairydust, Demon but lesser-known). * It is one of three Demon Nine Circles levels to start off as a ship, the others level being Supernova by Motu and Ultimate Circles by Suomi. There is also For The Taking by DylChill616; however, it is rated Insane 8 stars. * Although it is classified long in terms of length, the level is actually medium (50 seconds). It's the shortest rated Nine Circles level ever. * A strange coincidence is that each Nine Circles level with the song "Figures" isn't copyable. * This level was used to be rated Insane 9 stars. * This level and Jawbreaker are the only Nine Circles levels without the creator's mark and the written "GG/GJ". They also finish before the end of the drop. Walkthrough .]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Medium levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels